Billy x Mandy
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: A three part love story about Billy and Mandy, where Mandy's parents are out of town for a month. And she stays with Billy and his family; and the two find out they have a lot more in common than they thought and that they've had secret feelings about each other for years. Set 7 years after the final season characters are 16 to 17 hope you enjoy please review M for sex.


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY BILLY X MANDY IT'S MY FIRST GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY FIC SET SEVERAL YEARS AFTER THE FINAL SEASON, WHEN BILLY AND MANDY FINDOUT THEY HAVE A LOT MORE IN COMMON THAN THEY THINK SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was a cool winter evening in the town of Endsville where a sixteen year old Billy who still was an absolute idiot and scared easily. Since Mandy was staying with them while her parents were out of town; and Grim lived in Billy's guest room well Harold and Gladys's guest room. So Mandy would have to sleep in Billy's room, over the years a few things in Mandy had changed; for one thing her attitude had changed significantly. She was no longer that angry little girl, and she'd given up on domination, and she was a lot nicer, however she still got angry every now and then; and had developed more than just a crush on Billy so she was quite glad she was Staying in his room. What Mandy didn't know is that Billy had always had a huge crush on her and would think about her every time he jerked off, he'd also get boners when she'd sit next to him in class or on the bus resulting in him having to put his school bag on his lap, Grim had always known. About Billy's crush on Mandy, a few things in him had changed too; he had enjoyed their company over the years since they grew closer, however they're also part of the reason he started drinking, he didn't become an alcoholic but he did drink, Billy and Mandy would have some too since it was okay for them as long as an adult bought and supplied it. "So Mandy how long you here for again?" asked Billy, "four weeks" replied the seventeen year old girl, since Mandy was about a year older than Billy was, "ah finally you're here; he hasn't shut up about you coming over all fucking week" said Grim walking in with a glass of his favourite 25 year old auchontoshion scotch on ice, as he took a sip of his drink. "Ahh that's some good old scotch" said Grim, as Gladys ran in with Grim's scythe forgetting it was him; "DON'T YOU HURT MY BABY!" screamed the middle aged lady who'd always had mental issues and was an overprotective Mother.

As she cut Grim's head clean off his shoulders, causing him to spill his scotch as the rest of him fell to the floor and he broke to pieces; "Aw damn it woman you made me spill me scotch!" yelled Grim; "Oh whoops sorry Grim i forgot it was you" said Gladys, "Oh boy, now Gladys calm down put down Grim's Scythe it's not a toy, sorry guys" said Harold; taking his wife, as Billy and Mandy helped put grim back together; "Luckily i have an extra bottle because that shits expensive" said Grim, "Oh, oh how expensive?" asked Billy. "$150" replied Grim, wringing his robe out since some scotch had stained it; as he left to change his robe, leaving Billy and Mandy alone; as Billy helped Mandy unpack; causing them to eventually hold hands. "Oh sorry" said Billy who suddenly realised his pants tighten; "it's okay" replied Mandy, "um could you excuse me?" asked Billy; "certainly" replied Mandy as Billy sped off into the bathroom, before locking the door and sitting on the toilet, then pulling off his pants and underwear revealing his hardened cock which he then took in his hands and started tugging on it really slowly, Billy would usually lie in bed when he jerked off, but he didn't wanna do it in front of Mandy, Billy closed his eyes as he tugged off and saw Mandy in his head she was in a bikini her back turned to him, her arse crack hanging out of her bikini bottoms; "oh hey Billy" said the Mandy he was imagining as she turned around to face him, removing her bikini top and her bikini bottoms leaving her naked and her tits showing as was her completely shaved pussy, as she turned around revealing her perfect butt, Billy could feel himself about to cum, and a few seconds later came, as his right hand was covered in his own jizz. Billy pulled his pants back on before washing his hands, as he went back over to the bedroom to see her on her air matrass a blanket over her and a hand down the blanket; "oh sorry Mandy" said Billy, as Mandy who was clearly startled, jumped up covering herself, "oh Billy it's fine" replied Mandy replacing her clothes with the blanket still wrapped around her so that Billy wouldn't see anything; as he helped her to finish unpacking.

'**That's it i can't take it anymore i have to have him, i need his warm breath on my back, i need to taste his lips, to taste his cock, i need it inside of me, without a condom, i don't give a fuck if i get pregnant, i just need him so badly, tonight after dinner and after I've had my shower, I'm gonna make Billy mine' **Mandy thought to herself, as she unpacked the last suitcase; as they watched TV together, and Billy was surprised when Mandy joined him on the bed, later; everyone had Dinner Mandy had her shower first, he may have been an idiot but he wasn't as dumb as he was when he was younger, he'd actually gotten quite smarter but still not the sharpest tool in the shed, once she'd showered and brushed her teeth she'd prepared herself for the night ahead of them for tonight she'd become a woman; once Mandy had finished her shower. She went into the bedroom, wearing her robe with no underwear on either; so she sat on Billy's bed waiting for him, since she knew he'd started sleeping shirtless when he turned 12, and Billy was quite strong too; he had a nicely toned body, and so did Mandy, once Billy finally came in to see Mandy sitting on his bed, Mandy got up and locked Billy's door, "Uh Mandy why did you just lock my door?" asked Billy, as Mandy walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug, brushing her hands down his bare back, as Billy happily returned the hug and Mandy pulled away a few moments later, when Billy realised he was hard, "Um Mandy could you excuse me?" asked Billy, "nope" replied Mandy, "why?" asked Billy, "Mandy saw Billy's semi hardened dick push against his tracksuit pants; Mandy removed her robe right in front of him leaving her naked, reviling her tits and completely shaved pussy to Billy. **'Wow it's exactly how i imagined her' **Billy thought to himself; as Mandy went up to him and placed a hand between his legs and grouped Billy's cock through his pants; and pulled him into a short but passionate kiss; Billy happily returned the kiss, once they broke away, "Mandy does this mean you wanna be with me?" asked Billy, "damn right it does Billy" replied Mandy removing Billy's tracksuit pants and boxers revealing his rock hard cock; and she loved how big it was; "sit on the edge of your bed" Mandy whispered into Billy's ear, as Billy sat down on the edge of his bed and Mandy knelt between Billy's legs, and took his cock into her mouth and started sucking as she deep throated Billy, his tip touched the back of her throat as she took it back out and started sucking really fast as she removed it from his balls to his tip, then took it back into her mouth; and started sucking it again, "Mandy you're gonna make me cum" moaned Billy, "oh my we wouldn't want that now would we" said Mandy gently pushing billy into the sheets.

As she started making out with him, as Billy returned the kiss, since not only was he naked but Mandy was naked and on top of him grinding her shaved pussy against his dick and balls; "Mm you like that?" asked Mandy, "damn right i like that" chuckled Billy, spanking one of her arse cheeks; as Mandy climbed on him further until his cockhead started going in and out of her pussy as she sat on his causing it to shove inside her; "Oh god" they moaned in pleasure as Mandy bounced on him harder and faster. Until Billy rolled them over until he was on top; as he started roughly kissing her as he pounded her over and over again as Mandy dug her nails into Billy's back. As he continued to fuck her hard and fast, Billy also started massaging Mandy's tits; as he licked and sucked on her nipples, "Oh god i love you Mandy" moaned Billy; "I love you too Billy" replied Mandy, "Um Mandy would this be a good time to tell you that I'm about to cum?" moaned Billy; "oh god Me too!" moaned Mandy, "MMM" Billy moaned kissing her as he jizzed in her; Billy pulled out. And collapsed next to Mandy who cuddled up to him; "oh my god that was better than i thought" said Mandy; as Billy just smiled at her, "what?" asked Mandy; "oh I'm just looking at the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth" replied Billy kissing her as she kissed back and they both fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
